


Judy And Shion's Valentine Plans

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Happy Valentine's!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Shion can't sleep (because there's a problem with the heater but that's irrelevant) and is thinking to herself.





	Judy And Shion's Valentine Plans

Shion turned over onto her back, frustrated at herself for not being able to get to sleep. The dim city lights coming through the blinds softly illuminated the bedroom, giving her plenty of things to stare at as she helplessly, furiously tried to fall unconscious. But despite her efforts, or possibly because of them, she found herself no closer.

Trying to distract herself from her problems, she looked over at Judy, sleeping next to her. Judy had fallen asleep long ago, and was softly snoring, her hair that had fallen over her face moving gently with each breath. Shion couldn't help but smile. Even after years of being together and a year and a half of marriage, she was still stricken by how beautiful her wife was. Even the word "wife" hadn't lost its appeal yet. The idea that she had found someone that she loved - Judy - and who loved her so much in return? She could hardly believe her luck to this day. 

She reached out to brush away Judy's hair and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Judy quietly mumbled something in response, a meaningless dream babbling, but Shion appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. She loved how Judy was able to keep her grounded in the real world and not lost in her anxiety, which always got worse at night. Now, Judy was helping her by giving her something concrete to focus on instead of the aimless worries of not being able to sleep. She decided she was going to think of a good date idea for the two to go on. They'd been busy, and-

"Oh, fuck!" Shion involuntarily let out.

Judy's eyes shot open as she jumped, groggily trying to free herself from the covers. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked as urgently as someone half-asleep could.

"No, no, it's nothing, don't worry," Shion said mollifyingly as she pat Judy's cheek to calm her down, feeling guilty for ruining Judy's peace and quiet. "Just go back to sleep, okay honey?"

Judy settled back down, nestling back into her pillow but obviously awake now. "You sure, Shishi? Do you wanna talk about anything?"

Shion shook her head, pulling the blankets in tighter to try to hide her shame. "It's really nothing. I just realized I'm an idiot, is all."

"Aw, Shishi, no," Judy whispered, reaching out under the covers to pull Shion closer into a hug. "You're my wonderful genius and not an idiot at all." She gave Shion a small kiss, which did help brighten Shion's mood. "What's the problem?"

Shion sighed. "It's... I just realized I forgot Valentine's is coming up. It's probably too late for me to book anything, at this point."

Judy patted Shion's back reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, okay? We can talk about it in the morning."

"I'm really sorry, it totally slipped my mind," Shion knew she was rambling but couldn't help herself, "it's been super busy, I know you love going out and doing things and I'm sorry I haven't been good at that, I'm trying my best-"

"Shishi, please don't beat yourself up. Listen to me, okay?" Judy comforted her by gently rubbing Shion's back. "I love you. I absolutely, totally love you. That means more than any one thing we do or don't do. I love when you take the lead and surprise me with things, but that doesn't mean that you have to all the time."

Shion thought on that for a moment. "... you sure?"

"I promise." Judy gave Shion a kiss to certify it. "So just go to sleep for now, and we'll figure out something fun to do for Valentine's in the morning."

Shion frowned. "I've been trying to, but I've been up all night now. Not sure what to do."

Judy hummed as she stared at Shion, lost in thought. "Wanna have sex?"

Shion giggled. "Right now?"

"I'm here, you're here," Judy whispered seductively as her hand creeped down Shion's back to squeeze her butt. "It should get you nice and tired."

Shion laughed once more, before showing her agreement by pulling Judy in for a longer, deeper, more passionate kiss...


End file.
